


Demon's Prey

by Serade



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Demons, M/M, Possession, Sexual Hunger, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6791845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serade/pseuds/Serade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bickslow had kept it a secret for years, but now his hunger flared up at the wrong time and Laxus just won't let it go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even remember when I originally wrote this or why, and despite having fun with it, I realised I won't continue it, so have some random hungry incubus smut thingie. :3
> 
> Work is unedited

“Bix?”

He snapped out of his stare, looking around the inn's bar bewildered.

“Hm?!”

“Are you okay?”, Laxus wondered and he nodded a bit too enthusiastically.

“Fine! I'm fine. Why?”

“Well, for one, you've been staring into space for the past half hour.”

“I was not.”

“Were too. What's going on?”

“Nothing.”

A deep sigh left Laxus at the obvious lies.

“You were reluctant to go on this mission and now you're acting out. Tell me why”, he demanded.

“It's nothing, aright?”

“Come on. Don't you trust me?”

Bickslow swallowed hard. Of course he did, but this… he couldn't.

Unable to bring another lie past his lips after that unfair question, he resorted to fleeing the room. Getting up, he had every intention of leaving, but Laxus, the lightning mage, was of course quicker than him. Taking a hold of his wrist and tugging him back around, Laxus demanded an answer.

“Bickslow, I am serious! You are going to tell me right fucking now what's going on with you.”

Feeling the warm hand on his wrist, Bickslow swallowed hard. Fuck, he really couldn't deal with this. Shuddering, he could sense his skin heating already. He tried to pull his hand away even though he knew it wouldn't help.

Annoyed by the childish resistance, Laxus pushed him back against the wall and cornered him entirely.

“Now”, he demanded firmly.

Bickslow's breathing quickened, feeling the other man's hot breath on his face. Almost shaking where he stood, he whispered a small, “Please.”

Please let me go. Please don't make me explain it. Please come closer. Please make the pain go away. Please fix me. Please don't touch me. Please don't look at me.

“What? Bickslow, what?”, Laxus asked, now sounding more concerned than angry again.

That soft voice didn't help in the least. Feeling a tear run down his cheek, Bickslow stood frozen in place.

“Please”, was all he could manage.

Looking around, Laxus realised they had gained quite the audience. Everyone in the inn was watching them, either hesitantly glancing over or downright staring. Grabbing a hold of Bickslow's upper arm, he tugged his friend along and up the stairs.

Pushing him into their room, Laxus closed the door and demanded yet again, “Tell me.”

Bickslow shook his head, letting himself fall to his knees on the floor.

Why wouldn't Laxus just leave it alone? Why?

Laxus knelt down beside him, urging his head up with a hand, and he exhaled audibly, sure he was red over both ears already. Why did he have to be this way? It was so fucked up. Laxus would be disgusted if he knew, and he was far too close to finding out in this moment.

He wanted to pull away, but his body didn't follow his lead any more. He was too far gone for that already.

“Are you sick?”, Laxus wondered and he chuckled in frustration, in fear even. He wished that was all there was to it.

Laxus reached up, removing his visor, and he closed his eyes. His heart was beating so hard he could hear it loud and clear in his ears. The large warm hands cupped his face and he shuddered so strongly, Laxus must have taken notice.

“Please just tell me what's going on”, a now soft voice tried. He wasn't commanding any more. All his pride be damned. He needed to know what he could do to help. He was requesting as sincerely as he could, that please, his friend just talk to him.

“You'll hate me”, Bickslow breathed and he objected firmly.

“No I wont.”

Daring to open his eyes and meet the orange eyes, Bickslow found naught but sincerity, worry, and care in them.

“I...”

Could he really tell someone? A human? Just like that?

“I… uh. I'm not...”, he stuttered.

“I'm not human.”

Laxus frowned deeply.

“What do you mean?”

“What I said. I'm not human. I'm a demon.”

“A demon”, the blonde repeated.

Bickslow wasn't sure how to interpret his tone of voice. He had no idea if it was surprise, worry, disbelief, disgust. Laxus's face was blank as he said it. His soul was restless, but that wasn't exactly unusual with him. It only made his care all the more troublesome.

“What kind of demon? I mean, you don't look like one”, Laxus finally asked and he huffed a laugh.

What a question to ask. Instead of just walking the fuck away as he ought to, he dared to actually ask. Figures. What an idiot.

“An incubus.”

The orange eyes widened at that. Laxus let go of him and he bit together to force back any reaction to the loss. He had to keep his calm for just a little longer.

When he agreed to go on this far too long mission he had been convinced he would have the opportunity to hunt some on the road, but no, they had been far too busy. He could feel his aura leaking out already.

“So leave.”

Laxus shook his head.

“But what does that mean? Why are you… like this?”, he kept wondering.

Human or not, Bickslow was his friend, and he was clearly in distress.

“Do you really not get it?”, Bickslow asked sharply.

His body heated impossibly. He wouldn't last much longer.

“I am an incubus. Do you really not know what that means?”

Fuck. His eyes were already growing brighter, almost glowing red.

“You mean… you are…”, Laxus slowly caught on and he nodded.

“So leave. Now. Quickly”, he hissed.

“There has got to be something I can do”, Laxus insisted.

“I will feast on you if you don't get the fuck out!”, Bickslow growled. His voice was hoarse.

Laxus could understand the warning. He was a little worried what might happen now, but he couldn't just leave when his friend needed him.

“Bickslow, I...”

Bickslow snapped. He couldn't bear it any longer. Launching himself at the blonde, he grabbed a hold of the muscular neck and forced the S-class mage onto his back on the wooden flooring.

Laxus felt a jolt shoot through his body. Something had invaded him at the other's touch. Some form of magic was soaring through his veins. His body temperature raised rapidly and his strength left him.

Bickslow's eyes were completely enveloped in a red glow, and something sinister danced around his entire form.

Finding the man's hand with his own, Laxus realised the black painted fingernails were suddenly awfully pointy. Above him there really sat a demon, a demon of lust. Laxus could swear he was already hard, just from the aura, drawing him in, trapping him, rendering him helpless.

Bickslow leaned down over his prey, licking along the blonde's throat longingly. Fuck, he tasted good. He was so fierce and conflicted and perfect. It was a feast worthy of a king and Bickslow was starved.

But this wasn't just some treat. This was his friend.

“I'm so hungry”, he murmured absent-mindedly before forcing his head back and letting go. He had hoped that Laxus would finally take off, would leave, flee from him, but no, the man just lay there, looking up at him blankly.

“Will it hurt?”

Bickslow frowned down at the delicious human.

“What?”

“Will it hurt?”, Laxus repeated and he shook his head.

“Fucking leave already, will you?”

Sitting up, Laxus met the shining red eyes. It was a little freaky to see his friend like this, and he knew he should probably be scared, but the demon sitting there was just fighting itself, trying so hard not to take him, and it was clearly a torturous thing to go through.

“You need to eat, right? You can't go without it any more than I can go without food, right? So if it doesn't hurt...”

“No!”, Bickslow said sharply, shaking his head.

Bringing his hands up, he grabbed a hold of his hair and groaned. The offer was far too sweet.

“It will drag you in. It's permanent. It won't go away!”, he almost yelled now.

Why didn't Laxus just listen for once in his fucking life and just get out of the damn way?! What the hell was with that worthless hero complex?!

“Is it like in those stories then? It's supposed to be one of the best feelings in the world, but I won't be able to go against you after you've… consumed me. Is that right?”

Bickslow gave a nod, still struggling to keep it together, dinging his fingers into his scalp. He couldn't think straight any more. He was so close to loosing it.

“I'm okay with that. I trust you”, Laxus said and he stared over wide eyed.

“Don't say that.”

“I'm serious. Bickslow, I trust you. You won't harm me. I know that. So go ahead. You clearly need it.”

Unable to resist the invite, to fight his hunger any longer, Bickslow once more grabbed a hold of the man's throat, forcing him down and onto his back. Latching onto the human's hot skin, he growled his need. He observed how his magic again invaded his prey, enveloping his soul and leaving him defenceless against the assault. Laxus shuddered under him as it took hold entirely.

Lightly biting the blonde's throat, he got a moan and hummed in turn. Delicious. So fucking delicious.

Working his way down over the man, Bickslow ripped the irksome shirt off the feast of upper body. Dragging his tongue along the skin and closing his lips around a nipple, he saw Laxus raise his hips on instinct. The blonde couldn't help it, fully in his control now.

He didn't have the strength left to control himself any more either. Yanking the trousers open, he descended on the main course, engulfing the throbbing length.

Laxus gasped aloud, grabbing a hold of the bedpost beside them so hard his knuckles went white.

Sucking like the starved demon he was, Bickslow ended his meal within the minute, the human's hot seed spilling into his mouth. Pulling off, he swallowed it down, licking his lips for every last drop. Groaning in relief, he closed his eyes, letting go of his prey entirely.

Laxus took a greedy breath as he felt the other's magic let go of him. Looking up at the demon, he saw the menacing aura retreat back under his skin, the glow of his eyes diminishing until his eyelids were no longer illuminated from within.

Bickslow wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before swiftly getting up and leaving the room.

Too tired to get up, Laxus merely called after his friend, but Bickslow didn't hold up. Cursing a few times, Laxus finally forced himself into a seated position, leaning back against the bed. His clothes were ruined, but he didn't really care about that right now. What he wanted to know was if his friend was okay.

He couldn't say he understand entirely why Bickslow had fought so hard to hold back. It had been shocking, but not bad. Quite to the contrary. It had been amazing, mind blowing, really. Never before had he been that completely overwhelmed by need and pleasure.

Once he could sort his legs back out and stand, he found something else to wear in his pack and then headed out to look for his friend. He couldn't have gone all too far.

Sure enough, he found the seith mage in the local part, sitting on the backrest of a bench, staring out over the pond. Walking over and having a seat, Laxus sighed audibly.

“And? Are you okay now?”

Bickslow gave a huff at that.

“Am I okay? Honestly? That is your question?”

“Yea.”

“Yea. I'm okay.” “You?”

“I'll live. It's not like a blowjob is gonna hurt me.”

“Laxus…” “You do realise what this means, right?”

“Not entirely to be honest.”

“It means you will be under my influence whenever I come close to you. You will feel my hunger whenever it arises. You will not be able to resist me if I give you an order. And… when your life draws to an end, you become one of my puppets.”

“That's what they are then? Dead subjects?”

“Not dead. Caught.”

“Caught.”

“Yes. Just like you.” “I'm sorry.”

“Why? I offered, didn't I?”

“Yea. But you didn't know what that means. Maybe, if I would have told you earlier, you wouldn't have...”

“Oy! I made my choice. Don't go patronising me.”

“Sorry.” … “Thank you.”

  



	2. Chapter 2

Laxus was uneasy. He needed something, or rather, someone. That someone was conveniently lying right beside him in the tent. He was unsure, though. They hadn't ever done anything, not since he learned about Bickslow's true being.

Remembering what the man had told him when that happened, he reached out.

“Don't touch me.”

Laxus stopped dead. Bickslow said that, but he sounded so hoarse. Retreating his hand back under his blanket, he wondered.

He wasn't just randomly aroused, was he? No, it was different. It was like back then. He was only aroused because Bickslow needed him to be, wasn't he?

“You're hungry.”

“Yea”, Bickslow admitted.

“So eat.”

“No. I can go a little longer.”

“Why not? There's no need for you to suffer, to starve yourself like this”, Laxus argued.

“It will only strengthen the curse.”

“So what? What kind of difference does that make exactly? Cursed is cursed, right?”

“You'll feel it stronger. You'll...”, Bickslow began, but he was interrupted.

“I already feel it. I don't mind being your meal ticket. If nothing else, this means you don't have to devour anyone else right? Besides, it feels amazing.”

Bickslow lay silent.

“Whom do you usually do this with any ways?”, Laxus asked and he sighed.

“Loke. He won't be affected because he's a celestial being. It's pretty awkward, though.”

“And before Fairy Tail?”

“There was a woman”, Bickslow admitted, eyeing Pappa where it rested near them. “A cheerful soul.”

The puppet rose and floated over to him. He let a hand caress over the wooden body lovingly.

“I ruined her.”

“Ruined?”, Laxus asked.

He really worried about his friend. He seemed so conflicted about his very being. It must hurt so much to live like that. And he had several centuries to suffer this way.

“I took her. I made her mine. I possessed her until she couldn't live without my touch any more. When she grew old and left this world, she couldn't even leave and go on. No, she's still here. In a way at least.”

“Just like the rest of them...”, he added, looking over at his babies.

Five centuries, five puppets. It hurt to think about it.

“But it's too late for me already, isn't it?”, Laxus asked and he swallowed hard.

“I guess. I don't know to be honest.”

“Hey. Who the fuck cares either way, hm?”, Laxus jested and he turned around, meeting the orange eyes with a deep frown.

“You don't care about heaven?”

“Heaven can go fuck itself. Bickslow, I love you.”

“What?”

“I love you. Don't make me repeat it a third time. I'm not good at this.”

Bickslow shook his head.

“No, that's not possible. I'm a demon. Humans don't fall in love with demons. You just think that because of the...”

“No. I love you. I have for a long while actually. I just never… I didn't think you were interested in men.”

“Tell me the truth”, Bickslow demanded, not able to believe this possible.

Laxus leaned over him and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

“That is the truth.”

Humming into the delicious kiss, Bickslow turned them around.

He tugged the blankets out of the way, descending on the human that offered him a sweeter, more nurturing meal than had ever met his lips before. Dipping his tongue into that honey, he tasted the man out entirely and hungrily until he had to let the human breathe.

Breathing hard, he saw how his prey shivered, how his magic had taken control of it again.

He didn't even need it now, not after that perfect meal, but his curiosity burned. If that was what an appetiser from this plate could do, what would the main meal be like?

Scooting down, he licked over the dripping cock before taking it in and finding out what heaven really meant. It was no palace of the skies, no afterlife. It was this taste.

Far too soon, he had to end his feast. Licking his lips and fingers for even the slightest hint that might be lingering, he hummed his satisfaction.

Laxus's chest was heaving and lowering in deep breaths, his facial expression one of pure rapture. Bickslow couldn't help but smile a little.

“If we keep this up, you'll really become my prey.”

Looking back at him, Laxus managed a breathless, “What do you mean?”

“You'll become so needy whenever I am hungry, you too will go crazy if it isn't fulfilled. By me. Always by me. Only by me.”

“Not to worry. I already go crazy for you.”

  



End file.
